Timepiece time bases are always a compromise between good operating precision, acceptable efficiency, sufficient compactness and resistance for use in a watch, and economic production.
Sprung balance resonators are sensitive to external phenomena, the production and development thereof also requires highly qualified personnel, and it is difficult to achieve manufacturing reproducibility.